Strange Allies 2
by chadtayor020
Summary: Danny Phantom has saved the world from Disasteroid. In gratitude, Sir Integra Hellsing invites him to her home to discuss an alliance between them. But a threatening presence begins to haunt Jazz and Sir Integra. Can Danny and Seras protect them?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 2**

**Chapter 1**

_(This takes place during and after Phantom Planet)_

**_The HellsingMansion, England_**

**Seras**

Seras watched in disbelief as the whole world around her turned semi-invisible. Seras's own limbs soon matched her surroundings, and a tingling feeling filled her. Seras just stood there with Sir Integra in her office. Sir Integra's jaw dropped as through the semi-invisible world they saw a massive green…mass travel through the floor. _That's Disasteroid!? _Seras thought as she saw the mass pass through beneath her feet. Five minutes later, the world returned to normal. "What the Hell just happened!?" Sir Integra happily shouted, tears in her eye. Just then Sir Integra's new butler, Jefferson, burst in. He was a young man, brunette with grey eyes, 183 cm tall, "Sir Integra, you need to see this."

The young butler grabbed his Master's hand and dragged her to the employee quarters. Inside the employee quarters Seras and Integra watched as Danny Phantom transformed back into his human form: Danny Fenton. "Did he just transform!?" Jefferson yelled in astonishment. For the next hour they watched footage of Danny Phantom saving the world and revealing his secret identity, it was on every station, one couldn't possibly miss it. Afterwards, Integra and Seras went back to Integra's office. Integra shook as she lit her cigarillo, and a few tears left her eye again.

"Sir!?" Seras yelled; this was completely out of character for Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, last heir of the Hellsing line and leader of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. Integra ignored her as she continued smoking until the cigarillo was burnt out and she snuffed the butt out on her ashtray. She then wiped the tear away and said, "I thought it was over, everything, my life, my family legacy, all would be lost, all for nothing. And now, for the second time in my life, a monster has saved me."

"Not a monster, Sir, a hero…a genuine superhero. And everyone knows now…" Seras said, trying to wrap her head around the implications. "Statues will be built in his honor, a Holiday isn't out of the question, he's now the most famous, and influential, being on Earth aside from God Himself," Integra said as she lit another cigarillo. "We can't get him to join us now, can we?" Seras said. "We can't _force_ him to do anything, but we can still _invite_ him to join us I suppose," Integra said as she blew smoke out with a heavy sigh.

**_Fenton Works, Indiana, USA_**

**Danny**

Danny opened his curtains and saw a giant FLASH as hundreds of cameras went off all at once. Danny quickly shut the curtains and heard a loud sound coming from the living room. He ran down and saw his Dad keeping his door closed just barely against a bunch of people trying to get in. "DANNY! YOU'RE STRONG IN YOUR GHOST FORM, RIGHT!?" Jack yelled. Danny quickly went Ghost and together he and his Dad pushed against the door. "KEEP IT CLOSED, I'LL ACTIVATE THE SECURITY SYSTEM!" Jack told him and ran off. Danny made a copy and pushed against the door. Just as it started to feel like his strength would give out, the security alarm sounded and he heard the loud clang of steel walls descending.

Danny went away from the door and turned back into his Human Form. "Man, what happened to respecting people's property?" Jack wondered aloud. "Ahem," a female voice said. Danny and Jack looked up to see Seras Victoria standing on their ceiling. "GHOST!" Jack yelled, whipping out an ecto-gun and firing at will at the intruder. Seras whipped around in mid-air, dodging all of his shots. Maddie came running in with an ecto rifle and together the Fentons started demolishing their own living room as Seras dodged their weapon fire. "MOM! DAD! STOP!" Danny screamed, as Seras yelled, "CEASE FIRE!" Danny went Ghost and grabbed his parents' guns out of their hands as Seras started to run up their wall to dodge any further fire.

"Danny, what is going on?! Who is that woman!? WHAT is she!?" Maddie demanded, pointing at Seras. Seras walked down to the floor from the ceiling as Danny said, "This is Inspector Seras Victoria. I met her when those homeless people were disappearing two months ago. She helped me figure out what was going on. She's also…a vampire," Danny managed to say. Jack and Maddie looked at their son, then back to Seras. They saw a short, pale woman who had fantastic curves and short blonde hair with red eyes wearing a red uniform of some kind and whose left arm appeared to be a moving shadow. "A real vampire…" Maddie said, a hint of fear mixing with the resolve of a mother facing a possible threat to her child.

Seras cleared her throat and took out a white envelope from her left breast pocket, "On behalf of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Leader of The Royal Order of Protestant Knights and Heir to the Hellsing Line, I formally invite you to her home, Hellsing Manor, in the hopes of discussing an alliance between Daniel James Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, and the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, effective throughout October 9 to the 15, 2005 A.D." "That's next week," Danny said as he took the envelope, "I have school." Seras smiled and said, "That shouldn't be too much of an issue for the World's Greatest Hero. Word on the street is that you're due for a lot of medals being sent your way, surely you can convince your teachers to give you a week off."

"Um…" Danny had no arguments for that. Seras then looked around and said, "It's too light out for me to leave right now. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay until sunset," she told Jack and Maddie. The Fentons looked at their ruined living room and Seras looked as well, "After… we… clean this up." Danny heard Seras mumble, "I should have just acted like a regular person and knocked."

**Seras**

After helping the Fenton's clean up their living room, Seras retreated to their basement, Mrs. Fenton followed her there. Seras did her best to ignore the looks the woman gave her and called Sir Integra. "Sir, I've delivered your invitation, but…I kind of destroyed their living room while delivering it," Seras informed her. "Let me guess," Said Sir Integra, "The second the Fenton's saw your arm they started firing away while you dodged as best you could." "How-" "I met them years ago; I'll talk about it later. Lets just say they left quite an impression," Sir Integra said, "Get back as soon as possible so we can prepare." "Yes sir," Seras said and Sir Integra hung up.

**I know this took a long time. I had writers block, a bad cold, general Christmas/ New Years stuff, and deciding whether to make this another chapter of my previous Hellsing/Danny Phantom crossover or a separate story. As you can see, I chose the latter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Three Days Later_

**_London, England_**

**Danny**

Danny looked out the window of the plane as it landed in LondonStanstedAirport. It was the biggest airport he had ever seen. He still didn't know how his family was going to manage to find their limousine escort to Hellsing Manor, especially judging by the crowd gathered below. He knew that they were all gathered to get a glimpse of him, Danny Phantom: Earth's Savior. Seras had warned him to expect them, no matter what, he was a celebrity now, and people always had to see the latest celebrity. The last three days had been crazy, with invitations to receive various awards, like The Key to the City, The Presidential Medal of Freedom with Distinction, a Congressional Gold Medal, and he had hundreds of calls from all around the world offering dual citizenship and their highest awards too. Then there was all the media attention, how people at school treated him, it was nuts. He needed this week off to get his head on straight.

The plane touched down and Danny and family got off to the sight of thousands of cameras. Reporters stuck their microphones in their faces asking stuff like, "Why are you in London?" "When did you first learn your son/brother was half-ghost?" "Is it true that you were hunted by your own parents?" "Are you really in line for Knighthood?" "Are you really half-dead?" Danny just barely heard Jazz as she yelled, "THERE'S THE LIMO!" Danny took her word for it and followed her, or at least he followed her as she followed their Dad who practically bulldozed people out of their way. A tall brunette man with grey eyes in a suit opened the door to a limo and Danny's family scrambled in as the brunette man slammed the door shut.

"Whatever happened to respecting people's personal space?" Maddie said aloud. "Sorry about the crowd, Mrs. Fenton. Sir Integra did her best to ensure that no one found out you were visiting her, but word must have gotten out on your end of the pond," the brunette man who let them in said to them as he drove the limo. "Um…thanks for letting us in Mr…" Jazz said, "Gabriel Jefferson, Miss. You may call me Jefferson during your stay at Hellsing Manor," Jefferson said to her. "We're safe in here, right? No one can get in?" Jack asked Jefferson. "We are perfectly safe Mr. Fenton. Nothing less than five kilograms of C4 can even so much as put a crack in the windows, this is in fact Sir Integra's personal transportation vehicle. The windows are specially treated so that you may enjoy the sights of London while no one can look inside, the license plate is covered in a special plastic that obscures its features so no one can track us through that, in other words, you may all sit back and enjoy the drive," Jefferson informed Danny's family, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

**_The HellsingMansion, England_**

**Seras**

Seras watched as Integra got her troops in order to welcome Danny Phantom and his family. She stood tall in her uniform barking out orders and making sure that everyone was in top condition, their uniforms spotless. "Davis, re-polish your boots, I want to see them shining! Bradley that is NOT your medals' proper position! Stevenson, you're fine but O'Connell…WHERE'S O'CONNELL!?" Just then the Scotsman known as O'Connell rounded the corner with another soldier named MacCullin. "Yeah, Seras probably just didn't eat her out last night, that's all," Seras heard O'Connell say. MacCullin suddenly saw Sir Integra with one hand on her sword and the other on her pistol, looking like she was going to use both on them.

Seras then watched MacCullin promptly snap to attention, it took O'Connell another second before he realized he was in front of his commander and snap to attention as well. Seras smelled O'Connell wet his shorts a little as Sir Integra gave him a look that could kill at 100 paces. Sir Integra marched over to the men and icily said, "'Report to Parade Grounds' means 'Report to Parade Grounds IMMEDIATELY!' I don't care if your daughter's dying right in front of you, when I give an order it is to be followed AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I don't care what little fantasies about me you wank to on your own time, but on my time you jump when I say 'jump'! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" "SIR YES SIR!" O'Connell and MacCullin yelled, O'Connell then promptly lost all control of his bowels and made a spectacular mess of his pants.

"Clean yourself up O'Connell; you're confined to quarters until tomorrow. After that, you have toilet duties for the rest of the week," Sir Integra ordered and O'Connell promptly ran back the direction he came from. "That was a little harsh, Master," Seras said as she walked out of the shadows. Sir Integra gave her the same look she had given O'Connell and MacCullin, causing Seras to promptly shut up. Sir Integra's cell phone went off, "What!?" Seras heard Jefferson say on the other end, "I have the Fenton's and am on my way to the Manor." "How long will it be until you arrive?" Sir Integra asked him. "With current traffic conditions I should be there in a half-hour Sir," Jefferson answered. "Very good, we shall see you then," Sir Integra said and hung up.

**Danny**

Danny could hardly believe it as he saw Hellsing Manor. It was HUGE, almost half the size of Casper High! Danny barely noticed the iron gate that opened to let the limousine in. Jefferson stopped it in front of two long lines of men and said, "This is where you all get off, I'll bring the limousine around and make sure to unload your bags in the designated rooms." Danny and family all got out of the limo and watched it drive off. They stared at the long lines of men and saw that at the end stood a tall platinum blonde woman in a khaki uniform with an eye patch, a gun holster in a left shoulder rig and a sheathed sword on the same hip. Maddie leaned down and whispered, "Go first Danny, this is all for you after all."

Danny quietly nodded then said, "Going Ghost!" The soldiers watched in silent awe as white rings flew up and down Danny's body, turning his hair white and eyes green and replacing his clothes with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and his DP symbol on his chest. Danny let out a small sigh as he marched toward his host. When Danny was within 20 ft of Sir Integra he noticed the smaller details, like her incredibly long hair that looked like it reached to her knees, and the intense look in her one eye that looked intimidating even though she had a small smile on her darkly tanned face. She looked like a modern Goddess of War.

Sir Integra and Danny met in the middle of the long lines of soldiers and they all immediately started applauding as the two of them shook hands. "Welcome to Hellsing Manor, Danny Phantom," Sir Integra said as she offered her right hand for him to shake. Danny quickly thought up what to say, "It's an honor to be here, Sir Integra." _She's a lot scarier in real life. _The picture on Seras's cell phone didn't do the woman shaking his hand justice; her one eye was lit with determination and her grip was like iron, and Danny could faintly smell smoke on her.

When she let go of his hand she said, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you all to your rooms, you must be exhausted from your trip." "Thank you," Danny said, and he and his family followed Sir Integra into Hellsing Manor. As they entered the mansion it struck Danny that the inside didn't look as fancy as he pictured it in his head. It seemed like a Hotel, a fancy yet affordable Hotel. Except for some portraits of various men and women that were on the walls and a few copies of famous pictures of what looked like kings and queens Danny could hardly tell one hallway from another. Eventually Sir Integra stopped and said, "This is your room, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," and indicated a door to her right. "Daniel's is across the hall, Jasmine's room is a little further down the hall, if you'll follow me," Sir Integra indicated and Jazz followed her to her room.

Danny and his parents went into their own respective rooms, as soon as he was in his Danny fell into the bed provided for him, it was a huge Queen Size bed that made him feel miniscule. Danny sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "How did I get here?" he asked himself. He suddenly heard a knock on his door and said, "Come in." Sir Integra walked in and Danny sat up straight in the bed. "I just came to tell you about the schedule in Hellsing Manor. Supper will be served at six o'clock in the evening, I'll have one of the servants come and escort you to the Dining Hall. Breakfast will be served at six o'clock in the morning, Dinner at twelve." "Thanks," Danny said. "Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen the rest of the Mansion. Also, if you have any questions you want to ask, I suggest that you wait until Supper. If you're hungry now, you may join me for Afternoon Tea. Your sister has decided to join me, but not your parents."

"If it's all the same, I'll wait until Supper," Danny said. "As you wish," Sir Integra said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seras**

Seras Victoria stood in the shade of a nearby tree as she watched Sir Integra and Danny Phantom's older sister Jasmine have Afternoon Tea together. Both of them were silent except for the polite giving and receiving of biscuits and offers of sugar and jam. Jasmine broke the ice first as she said, "What are you planning to do with my brother." Seras saw the look in Jasmine's eyes; it reminded her of Sir Integra's own, only half as threatening. Sir Integra took a sip of her tea before answering, "It is my hope that he will become an ally to my organization." "Your organization of vampire hunters," Jasmine said, "that has a vampire helping them." Sir Integra then bluntly stated, "If you have something to say, say it. I loathe people who don't speak directly."

Jasmine looked her square in the eye and said, "You want to control Danny, don't you?" Sir Integra sat there for a minute before saying, "No, I don't. I want him to help me." That got Seras and Jasmine's attention. "You have heard of the 'Zeppelin Incident', over 3 million in London killed, and your own White House attacked as well. I was there in the thick of it, and I'm telling you right now that it was vampires who were responsible for it." Sir Integra then looked Jasmine in the eye with a look that made her go pale, "I watched as men, women, and children were torn apart with bullets, rockets, bare hands, and even teeth. I personally fought the mad man that led that attack and I put a bullet in between his eyes, he shot my right eye out before I sent him to Hell. I have seen things that not even the most shell shocked soldier could watch and keep their sanity.

"Against such evil I have done and ordered horrible things for the greater good. When I meet Our Maker I have much to answer for, but while I'm still on this Earth I will do whatever it takes to ensure that such a tragedy never happens again. And I think that your brother can help me reach that goal. He has powers that vampires can only dream of; under my tutelage he can truly make a difference in the world." Jasmine was silent before she hung her head and said, "You want to throw him to the wolves." "He has already faced the wolves," Sir Integra shot back. "You're going to send him after bigger ones," Jasmine stated.

The two of them just looked at each other before Jasmine said, "How can anyone be so cold." Sir Integra smiled at this and said, "Ask me again at Supper and I'll tell you." She then got up but before going back into Hellsing Manor she said, "I hope you have a strong stomach." Seras realized that was her cue and dutifully said, "If you'll follow me Miss Fenton I'll take you back to your room." "Call me Jazz," Jazz said and followed her. "So," Jazz asked as they entered Hellsing Manor, "What's your story?" Seras stopped for a moment and said, "Sad… and painful. You don't want to hear my life story then hear Sir Integra's, it will only depress you." Jazz looked like she was even more interested, but stayed quiet. "If you brought any good clothes I suggest you wear them for Supper," Seras told her, then left to tell the rest of Jazz's family.

**Danny**

Danny was sitting in a chair in one of the few good outfits he had, a simple grey suit with a white undershirt and light blue tie, talking to Sam on his cell phone. "It's a lot less fancy here than I expected," Danny told Sam. "Really?" Sam said, surprised. "Yeah, this mansion looks more like a fancy hotel than some ancient family house. I haven't taken any chances to talk to Sir Integra about it, yet. I plan on saying something at Dinner; or 'Supper' as she calls it," Danny told her, saying the word 'supper' with an atrocious mock-British accent. Sam laughed at the horrible accent then said, "What about that vampire girl, Seras?" "She's actually pretty nice. I asked her what she did to eat, apparently she gets blood supplied by the Red Cross to feed her, she just drinks it right out of a bag," Danny told her. "If only the people of the United Kingdom knew what their tax money went into," Sam said then Danny heard a knock on his door. "Supper is ready sir," Jefferson said from the other side. "Gotta go Sam, time for 'Supper'," Danny said, again saying 'supper' with an atrocious mock-British accent. "Bye Danny, I love you," Sam said, "Love you too Sam," Danny said and hung up.

Danny stepped out to see his parents and sister were dressed up as well, Jazz in a conservative blue dress, Maddie in a sleeveless black dress, and Jack wore a matching black suit and tie with a white undershirt. "Wow Dad, I didn't think you'd ever wear anything except your jumpsuit after that camping trip," Danny said, only for Jack to lightly pull down his left coat sleeve to reveal his orange jump suit. "Let's just say that I'm feeling a little paranoid about all this vampire business. And the name Hellsing rings a bell for me, but I can't remember when's the last time I heard it," Jack explained. "I know, I feel the same way, but I can't quite remember either," Maddie said as Jefferson led them all to the Dining Hall. The Dining Hall was huge with numerous tables where men in uniforms sat eating their Supper. "ATTENTION!" Jefferson bellowed and all the men simultaneously stood up and snapped to attention. Danny then heard Sir Integra say, "At ease," and they all went back to eating.

Sir Integra was the only one left standing at the head of a table; she was now in a blue business suit with a red cravat and white undershirt and with what looked like a long brown cigarette in her mouth and white gloves on her hands. Sir Integra took the long brown cigarette out of her mouth with her right hand and indicated with that hand, "Would you do me the honor of sitting at my right hand, Daniel?" "Okay," Danny said and Sir Integra said, "Lewis, Kennedy, and Davis, help our guests with their seats." Three men in another table immediately stood up and said, "Sir!" The three soldiers along with Jefferson then helped Danny and his family with their seats; Danny at Sir Integra's right, Jack to her left, Jazz next to Danny with Maddie next to Jack. Once they were all seated two servants entered the room and placed a tray in front of everyone seated at Sir Integra's table. "For appetizers we have Belvoir Crumpets, followed by Beef Wellington with new potatoes and red wine gravy for the Main Course and finally Chocolate and Meringue Bombe Glacée for Dessert," one of the servants proudly announced. "Very good Rothechild, send my compliments to Gaylord and Britfield for me," Sir Integra told the servant.

"I will Sir," Rothechild said, then turned to Danny and his family, "And what shall we provide for drink?" "I believe Merlot would suffice for me and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what do we have for squash?" Sir Integra said. "Squash?" Danny asked his parents quietly. "It's a type of fruit juice," Maddie explained to him. "Well," Rothechild said, "we had lemon, pomegranate, apple and elderflower last time I checked the inventory." "I'll just have water," Jazz said, "Lemona…squash," Danny said. "Very well," Rothechild said, and departed to get the drinks.

"So, Sir Integra, how did you come to run 'The Royal Order of Protestant Knights?" Jazz asked their host. Sir Integra smirked and said, "It all started with Dracula." Jack and Maddie laughed at this then stopped when they realized that she was dead serious from the look in her one eye. "You have all probably heard the story of how Count Dracula came to England in 1897 in an attempt to conquer, only to be killed by Professor Abraham van Helsing. Well, that was the story Bram Stoker told, the truth is that Van Helsing didn't kill him, he defeated him and using numerous magical and alchemical formulas derived from paganism and Kabbalah, along with his own formulae enslaved him. In return for stopping Dracula, Queen Victoria made Professor van Helsing an English citizen, gave him a Knighthood, and the land upon which Hellsing Manor is constructed," Sir Integra said. "I am his great-granddaughter and for generations after Van Helsing's victory, Dracula was my family's greatest weapon against the undead menace.

"We experimented on him to discover the weaknesses of vampires and to make him resistant against them. My Father, Sir Arthur Hellsing, did the greatest amount of experiments and when he was done he renamed him Alucard." Integra paused to gauge everyone's reaction. When she looked at Danny he thought, _she's not joking, her family owns Dracula! The REAL Dracula! _Sir Integra then continued talking when she saw that she had their undivided attention. "In 1969 my Father sealed Alucard away, in his own words Alucard 'had become too powerful a drug to be used as more than an occasional medicine'. I was born 8 years later. My mother was Lady Elizabeth Conway; she met my father in India, same as her parents. When I was 3 my mother caught an incurable strain of cholera. Father brought me back home and raised me with help from our servants and my Uncle Richard Hellsing."

Sir Integra paused then and sucked from her long brown cigarette-thing and exhaled smoke before continuing. "Two months before my twelfth birthday Father discovered he had lung cancer, terminal. Three weeks after my twelfth birthday he died; and I discovered that my Uncle Richard was not so trustworthy. On his death bed Father declared me the Head of the Family and the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, and told me about Alucard. Uncle Richard was most displeased that I was made the Head over him and tried to have me killed. I narrowly escaped through our air conditioning vents and made my way to the dungeon where Alucard was sealed. Inside I found a dried out old corpse, and there Richard found me. He shot me in the right shoulder and some of my blood fell on the corpse.

"Just as Richard was going to finish me one of his bodyguards screamed, "The Corpse! It's moving!" Just then the servants came in and started serving the Beef Wellington. Danny only then realized that his drink had already arrived as well. Everyone stopped and took a few sips of their drinks and bites of food, digesting Sir Integra's story along with the food. _Dracula was real! _Danny thought. His respect for Sir Integra shot up as he digested how her life had been, he couldn't imagine having an evil Uncle that tried to kill him. After five minutes Sir Integra resumed her story, "Everyone turned and saw the corpse lick my blood off the ground, it was bound in a black leather straight jacket. We watched as its skin returned to a near human shade, yet too pale to be fully human and its eyes glowed red. Alucard sprang into action and tore apart all three of Richard's bodyguards and ripped his arm off. Then he turned his attention to me.

"'Are you the one who awakened me?' he asked. 'Your blood is the first blood I've tasted in 20 years. It was most delicious.' I took one of the bodyguard's guns and shot him until all the bullets were gone. He didn't even act like it had hurt. He sprang towards me, forcing me against the wall and said, 'If you ever have a problem, call on me, and they will all fall!' I knew that he wasn't sincere when he said that, and said so to his face, refusing to be his slave. He said, 'Give up, it is no use, become my-' I interrupted before he finished, telling him that 'I will never surrender; it is my pride and duty as leader of Hellsing.' Alucard laughed and then bowed to me, saying, 'You truly are your Father's daughter. My Master, what is your bidding?' Just then Richard tried to shoot me, only for Alucard to block the bullet. I personally shot Richard dead and Alucard swore his undying loyalty to me and my heirs. And thus, I became the leader of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights."

Sir Integra finished her story and Danny and his family all looked at her with mixtures of respect and fear. Everyone was silent for the rest of the meal. After it was over Sir Integra said, "I would like to ask you all a favor." "What?" Jack asked for everyone. "What you see and hear in Hellsing Manor stays in Hellsing Manor. We do not need everyone to know that vampires are real," Sir Integra said. "We'll think about it," Danny said, and started walking back to his room; it had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Danny**

Danny woke up early the next morning, before the sun was out in fact, to the sound of metal striking metal. Curious, he followed the sound to some kind of gym room where he saw two people dueling with metal swords. He couldn't tell who they were because of their fencing outfits and masks that hid their faces, but seeing his Dad standing at a corner watching, along with Seras made him think, _it must be Mom and Sir Integra. _He soon figured out which one was which by noticing that one was over a head taller than the other, Sir Integra was about that height, meaning that the other was his Mom.

Sir Integra was using her height to her advantage, keeping Maddie from effectively counterattacking her using her longer reach to strike first. Maddie was holding her own magnificently regardless, blocking all of Sir Integra's attacks and Danny watched as she finally managed a counterattack that sent Sir Integra retreating three steps. Sir Integra responded with a flurry of stabs and slashes that Maddie just barely blocked or dodged, ending with Sir Integra twirling her sword around Maddie's. Maddie went with the twirl and the two women kept twirling their swords together, trying to disarm the other for ten seconds straight before finally both swords went flying into the wall next to Danny. "WHOA!" Danny yelled as he ducked.

"Oh no! Danny are you all right!" Maddie and Jack yelled as they ran to their son. "Fine, fine, I'm fine," Danny told his parents, "That was something else." Maddie took off her mask and Danny saw that she was pretty sweaty, "I woke up early and decided to walk around. Inspector Victoria saw me and told me that Sir Integra was awake as well, in the gym so I came and saw her practicing, so I decided to spar with her to pass the time." Sir Integra walked over and pulled the swords out of the wall with a loud grunt of effort, "Thank you for the match Mrs. Fenton. You're the best opponent I've faced in years." "No problem," Maddie cheerily said. Sir Integra then checked the clock on the wall and said, "We have a quarter of an hour before breakfast, Seras, knock up Jasmine." "Do what!?" Danny said. "She means she's going to wake her up," Maddie translated. "What else could I be talking about?" Sir Integra said as she started leaving the gym. Danny walked up beside her and said, "I thought you wanted to discuss an alliance." "I do intend to discuss an alliance between us, but I have work to do before we discuss such matters," Sir Integra explained, "We'll talk, just the two of us, around 10 o'clock."

They met Jazz being led by Seras, Jazz looked terrible. "Whoa, Sis, what kept you up?" Danny said. "I kept on having nightmares," Jazz explained. "About vampires?" Seras asked. "No…I don't think so. I just kept on dreaming about a man touching me in bed," Jazz said and shook her head.

"What did the man look like?" Sir Integra asked her. Jazz took a second to think about it and said, "Medium height, average build, blonde hair, handsome, with glowing green eyes." "You've got to be kidding," Danny said. "I'm not, that was my dream," Jazz told him. Sir Integra stopped walking then said, "I'm going back to my room to change, I suggest you do the same Maddie. Jefferson will show you to the Dining Hall when breakfast is ready." "Okay," Maddie said and started going back to her and Jack's room with Jack following her. "What about us?" Danny asked. "Seras," Sir Inegra said, and the vampire walked forward and waved her right arm for Danny and Jazz to follow her. The three of them got to the Dining Hall and Seras yawned loudly. "Are you okay?" Danny asked the vampire.

Seras smiled and told him, "Just tired is all. I hope Sir Integra will let me get a proper eight hours today. I've hardly gotten 5 hours for the past three days. Vampires don't need as much sleep as humans do, but we still need it." They were the only ones in the Dining Hall and took a seat while they waited. "So Seras, how did you become a vampire?" Jazz asked her. Seras then asked her, "Are you certain you want to know?" "Yes," Jazz said. "Very well; I reckon that I became a vampire about 6 years exactly by next week. I was a constable sent to investigate reports of mysterious disappearances in a small village called Cheddar along with my partners Eddie Louis and Simon Olson. We soon discovered that a vampire disguising himself as a priest had slaughtered everyone in Cheddar, killing the children and turning everyone else into his ghoul slaves. None of us knew what was happening and before I knew it I was all alone in the woods, running away after seeing Eddie and Simon ripped apart."

Seras paused and sighed to compose herself before continuing. "The fake priest caught me and laughed as he said that after he raped me he would turn me into a ghoul. Then I saw a tall man in red appear. The fake priest had his ghoul slaves shoot the man in red to pieces; literally, no one could have survived that barrage of gunfire. Just as I lost all hope, the man in red's body swirled into shadows and he stood as if nothing had happened. He drew the largest handgun I ever saw and slaughtered all the ghouls. The fake priest realized that he was facing none other than Alucard. The fake priest tried to bargain with him, Alucard ignored him and asked me if I was a virgin. I told him that I was, and he shot me through my right lung."

"WHAT!?" Jazz and Danny both said at once. Seras nodded, "The bullet tore through my body like tissue paper and forced the fake priest to let go of me. Alucard then impaled him with his right arm and returned his attention to me. He asked me if I wanted to live and I barely managed to gasp through my own blood 'yes'." Seras then unbuttoned the collar to her uniform and showed Danny and Jazz the bite marks on her neck, "He turned me then. I died as a human, and woke up in Hellsing Manor as a vampire." "Let me get this straight," Jazz said, "Sir Integra's vampire killed you, made you a vampire, and now you work for her!?" Seras gave her a small smile, "Well, compared to dying in the woods, or being turned into a ghoul, it's the best solution possible. I get free lodging, sustenance, even a pay check."

"I can't believe you're not angry about this," Jazz said and Danny agreed with her. "It's not like I just accepted it. Alucard isn't the nicest master, and Sir Integra can be quite…obsessive at times, but when I actually thought about it, this is probably the best solution, sad as it is," Seras told them. "Where is Alucard anyway?" Danny asked her, he really wanted to know where the guy was. "Gone for now; but he will return, I can feel it," Seras said, raising her right hand to the wounds on her neck. "But where is he?" Danny asked. "I don't know," Seras said, "All I know is that he's coming back someday."

Seras immediately changed the subject, "What about you? How does it feel to be half-ghost and half-human?" That question made Danny think for a second. He didn't really put much thought into how different he was from other people for a long time. "Well, when I Go Ghost I feel…energized, like I just had a whole six pack of soda in two minutes. That's the best I can say," Danny explained. "And when you got your powers?" Seras continued asking him. Danny swallowed then and said, "Do you have to know?" Seras looked him in the eyes and said, "It's only fair." Danny sighed and said, "It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out and put back together, and, I felt everything."

They didn't speak anymore after this, and ate breakfast in silence when it was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Danny**

After one of the quietest breakfasts he ever had Danny was given a tour of Hellsing Manor by Sir Integra herself. When the tour was over Danny decided to spend some time at the firing range, blasting at targets with his ghost ray. He got so caught up in it that before he knew it a maid named Gloria was calling his name and telling him that Sir Integra was ready for him. The maid showed him to Sir Integra's office and Danny saw her smoking one of her long brown cigarettes and wearing an all black suit and tie, the only white of her clothes were her gloves and undershirt. "Thank you for not wasting any time coming Daniel. We have much to discuss," Sir Integra said as she took a drag from her brown cigarette thing.

"I don't like being late," Danny said, "But why do all this just to talk to me?" Sir Integra blew out smoke and shook her head, "Because this was the only way to have a talk with you that wouldn't take forever. You're so naïve; do you really think that your life will ever go back to normal now?" Sir Integra then typed on a keyboard on her desk and turned the screen on the computer it was attached to show him a website called, Worship Phantom: The TRUE Savior! "What the heck is this?" Danny asked; _people are worshipping me now!? _"Exactly what it looks like, a cult that worships you as a god. That's just the largest; there are hundreds of other websites from around the world that all declare you a god that must be worshipped," Sir Integra said, her voice sounding disgusted with it all.

"You can never go back to the way things were. You are now one of the most influential people on the planet. You are the world's savior, and everyone knows it. Seras herself has told me that my own soldiers see you as something even more dangerous than her," Sir Integra told him, taking another drag. "They're afraid of me," Danny stated. "Can you blame them? You fly, shoot lasers, can turn invisible, go through walls, and you're a lot tougher than any human being if the online stories I've read are any indication," Sir Integra said. "And you defeated incredibly powerful entities with abilities bordering on god like. Is it any wonder that people see you as more than human?" Danny just sat on the chair provided to him as she continued. "The fact is that the moment you gained your powers, you became more than human. You need to accept that fact right now, it will make your life much easier," Sir Integra said, standing up from her desk.

"I'm still me," Danny said, "Just because people say I'm not human doesn't mean they're right. I still have choices I can make." Sir Integra smirked at this and said, "That's the spirit. But life is not so easy." "What kind of 'alliance' do you want anyway, you make it sound like I have all the cards," Danny said. Sir Integra said, "Have you heard of 'The Zeppelin Incident'?" "Yeah," Danny said, _she wants me to fight terrorists? _Sir Integra then went back to her keyboard and typed on it for a while, changing the screen on her computer. "This is the truth about it."

Danny watched for ten minutes. What he saw was blood, slaughter, and death worse than he could ever imagine as he saw men, women, and children blown up, shot, stabbed, ripped apart and _eaten_. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, "I GET IT! TURN IT OFF ALREADY!" "Not yet," Sir Integra said, "You still need to see what powers vampires are capable of." Sir Integra changed the screen and Danny next saw various people displaying powers that would make ghosts jealous. He saw a man throwing cards and slicing people apart with them, a woman shooting bullets that moved in midair, another man dodging bullets being fired at him from assault rifles, and a woman with an eye in one of her hands that put her hands on the walls of what Danny recognized as the Hellsing Manor and the men in front of her either screamed in terror or acted like they were in a dream, before they were torn apart.

"Those were the strongest members of Millennium, a secret Nazi enclave that attempted to artificially create an army of ghouls. My Father sent Alucard to destroy them, but those few, along with their leader, Major Maximilian Ritter, escaped and found a way to artificially create vampires, which they used to create the monsters that slaughtered London, Der Letzte Bataillon, The Last Battalion. Alucard was instrumental in sending every last one of them to Hell," Sir Integra told Danny. Sir Integra took a puff from her cigarette thing before saying, "I only showed you all that because you deserve to know what you'll go up against. Almost every vampire is cruel, corrupt, sadistic, and selfish. Their only real goals, if they have a goal, will be their own gratification."

"So, why do you have Seras?" Danny asked. "Like I said almost every vampire; Seras is the only exception, and even she has lost control," Sir Integra then typed a little more on her keyboard and Danny saw a barely recognizable Seras, she had more color in her skin, two real arms, and was wearing a yellow uniform. But what shocked him the most was the evil smile on her face as she punched, kicked, elbowed, and tore apart a hallway full of ghouls. Sir Integra turned it off just as Danny saw her hug Seras in the video and Seras went sane, her glowing red eyes turning blue and the evil smile disappearing. "From what I've heard, you're much tougher than the average vampire, their best advantage is their superhuman speed, if they have it," Sir Integra told him.

"How fast can they be?" Danny asked, starting to get a sense of what he might end up going up against. "That video I just showed you was of Seras before she unlocked her full power. In that form she could dodge bullets. In her current form she is even faster, we clocked her at running at 3101 kilometers an hour, about 1927 American miles per hour, at her fastest," Sir Integra told him with a glint of pride in her eye. _Holy crap, I can barely __**fly **__at 140, and Seras can run almost 2000! _Danny took a breath and remembered all the homeless people that had been turned into ghouls two months ago. _They're evil, I can stop them. _"You got your alliance," Danny said. Sir Integra nodded and sighed, "Thank you. You're going to save many lives by doing this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Seras**

Seras was guarding Hellsing Manor in her shadow form, easily traveling throughout the mansion, making sure nothing undead or unwanted set foot inside. Tonight had been much easier for her because Sir Integra let her rest fully, Seras felt like a whole new woman. This was the tenth time she passed the gymnasium in her shadow form, and the sixth that she realized that Sir Integra was there as well. Sir Integra was dressed in her exercise clothes, black t-shirt and grey sweat-pants and white sneakers. The first time Seras passed the gymnasium and saw Sir Integra she had been stretching. The second time Sir Integra was jump-roping, the third time Seras found her doing pushups, fourth time was sit-ups, and on the fifth time Seras passed the gymnasium she saw Sir Integra running in place. This time Sir Integra was working on her punching bag, the kind that you filled with sand and water and was shaped like the upper torso of a man.

_This has been going on long enough! _Seras thought to herself, this was the eighth night that Seras saw Sir Integra up before dawn and exercising. It was unnerving because Sir Integra usually exercised in the afternoon after Dinner; Sir Integra said that it made the men in Hellsing want to force them to improve to see a woman in better shape than them. Seras was never certain about that train of logic, but she couldn't see the logic in Sir Integra exercising again before the sun was up, when she should be resting for the long work day ahead. Seras came out of the shadows in time to see Sir Integra deliver an awesome body blow combination to the punching bag that ended with an uppercut that made it collapse. Sir Integra walked over to a bench and started drinking from a water bottle.

"You're at it again," Seras said. Sir Integra didn't look at her as she took another drink from her water bottle. "You're pushing yourself too hard; if you don't rest you're going to wear yourself out." Sir Integra finally looked at her and Seras saw that dark bags were forming under her eyes. "I know. But I can't sleep. Every time I try I have the most God awful dreams, and tonight's was the worst yet," Sir Integra said, leaning back against the wall. Seras sat on the bench next to her; she was the only person the great Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing allowed to see in such a tired and vulnerable state, Seras was the only one she would talk to. "You know that I will never tell a soul what you tell me," Seras reminded her. Sir Integra snorted then sighed, "For the last week I've had dreams of a man, a handsome blond man with glowing green eyes. I've dreamed of his hands touching me, everywhere. And the whole time he's touching me I feel completely defenseless, as if he could do whatever he wanted to me."

_That explains a lot, _Seras was certain that if Sir Integra had a single thing that she feared, it was losing her control, to be under the power of another person. "Tonight was the worst, he didn't stop with groping me, he tore my clothes off and… threw me against a wall, and raped me," Sir Integra's tone was not the proud tone of a leader; it was the fearful voice of a victim. Seras did the only thing she could think of and hugged her. "He isn't real," Seras whispered, and to her surprise, Sir Integra hugged her back, holding her as if she was a talisman to keep the bad dreams away. Seras then felt her grip relax and realized that she was asleep. With no effort at all Seras picked her master up and took her to her bedroom, and tucked her in bed before resuming her rounds.

**Danny**

Danny woke up to the sound of Jazz screaming. "JAZZ!" Danny yelled as he went Ghost and flew into her room. The halfa flew in and immediately ducked as a lamp nearly smashed into his face. "GET AWAY!" Jazz screamed at him and threw one of her shoes at him. "Jazz stop! It's me! Danny!" Danny yelled. "Danny?" Jazz whispered, just as their Dad barreled through the door with an ecto-gun in hand and their Mom behind him armed with her own gun. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Jack yelled. Jazz stopped and looked at them then hung her head and started sobbing. Maddie and Jack put their guns down and hugged her; Danny left the room and closed the door just as Seras came out of the shadows, "What happened?"

"A bad dream I think," Danny said. Seras closed her eyes for a minute and whispered, "Just like Master's dream." "What?" Danny asked her. Seras looked at him for a minute then pointed her real arm at him, "Swear to me that you won't reveal what I am about to tell you." "What is with you people and secrets?" Danny angrily said, and Seras growled, "Swear it." "Okay, okay, I swear," Danny said. "Two minutes ago I put Sir Integra into bed; she had a nightmare as well and could not sleep. This has been going on for over a week tonight, she'd have a nightmare and then wake up and go to the gymnasium, then go back to sleep after exhausting herself. I finally asked her what she dreams about. She told me that she's been having a dream of a handsome blonde man with glowing green eyes groping her, making her feel completely powerless."

"Like Jazz last night," Danny said. Seras nodded and continued, "Tonight Sir Integra dreamed the blonde man raped her, I just read your sister's mind, and she's had the exact same dream." _WHAT!? _"What can we do? There's no way that's a coincidence," Danny asked the vampire, no one would attack his sister in her dreams if he could help it. "I don't know. My psychic abilities are limited, it took a lot of effort for me to read Jasmine's mind, and I think I only managed it because it's so fresh in her mind to begin with," Seras told him, rubbing her chin in thought. "It's not a ghost; I would have sensed it; could it be a vampire messing with Jazz's and Sir Integra's heads?" Danny asked, turning Human.

Seras walked down the hall and Danny went after her, "Hey! You can at least answer the question," Danny said when he caught up. "I don't know, it's possible; I killed a vampire, Zorin Blitz, with the ability to cast illusions, she made me and the Wild Geese think that she was a giant, and then she penetrated into our memories and brought up our most painful memories before she killed her victims," Seras told him as she made a right and started walking down a dark staircase. "The Wild Geese?" Danny questioned as he went Ghost again and followed her, forming a ball of ectoplasm in his hand to light his way. "Sir Integra told me that you saw a video of one of my 'freakouts'. That happened when Hellsing Manor was attacked by an army of ghouls led by a pair of vampire brothers, Luke and Jan Valentine. Our security was compromised by someone we trusted deeply, and the Valentines massacred our forces."

Danny realized he was in a dungeon as they continued in, finally coming upon a room that they entered. "After we defeated the Valentines and their army, we needed to replace our losses fast, so Sir Integra hired a mercenary group called the Wild Geese," Seras continued as they went into the room. "Most of them were killed by Zorin Blitz and a troop of vampires under her; the few survivors are now among our senior staff." Seras sat at a desk nearby with a laptop on it and turned it on. Danny looked around the room, _so this is a vampire's room? _It was a lot less…scary than he imagined. A bookshelf full of romance novels and a few comic books, the desk, two freakishly huge looking…cannons in one corner, some posters of movies, a blue dresser on the wall next to the computer desk, and a coffin on the opposite wall.

Seras typed at her laptop faster than anyone Danny ever saw. He just registered that she was looking up criminals before the screen changed to disappearances. Seras stopped after fifteen minutes and sighed. "I can't find anything matching the description of the man in Jasmine and Sir Integra's dreams. And I looked up all the way to 1811, nothing. This is not good," Seras said. "You don't have a vampire database?" Danny asked. "No, because when we find one, we kill it. Why bother making a database?" Seras said with a sigh. "This means one of two things, if the man is a vampire. Either his disappearance was unreported, or he could be several centuries old, which is the worst case scenario."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Vampires get more powerful with age, and harder to kill. Master Alucard was nearly invincible, and he was over 400 years old. I saw him being impaled with dozens of blessed silver bayonets and have his head lopped off, only for him to reform as good as new," Seras told Danny, who swallowed at the image in his head. "I can survive a lot, but not that," Seras told him as she got up and started moving again. "Hold on, I got an idea," Danny told her as they walked, _why didn't I think of this sooner? _"What's your idea?" Seras asked him as they continued walking. "I can go intangible and overshadow people, and go into their dreams when they're asleep," Danny told her, "I once did it to fight a dream powered ghost named Nocturne."

Seras was silent as they continued walking, all the way to another door. Danny saw it was a library as they went in. Seras was a blur as she ran throughout the library, then finally came back holding a massive book in her hand, "I found it." Danny and Seras walked to a table, Seras kindly turned on a light and Danny saw that the book was titled, Supernatural Abilities of Midian's by Gerald Hellsing. Seras checked the table of contents and turned to the page she wanted. Seras read out loud, "The creature known as the vampire has been shown to grow more powerful with age, and exhibit new abilities with age. All vampires are able to telepathically communicate with their fledglings, and Dracula has been known to telepathically communicate with Professor Abraham van Helsing after being bound to his bloodline. If a vampire survives four score years after transformation, he shall begin to exhibit other psychic abilities and any pre-existing abilities will be much stronger. He shall be able to telepathically communicate with any who he wishes, move objects with his mental powers, and even cast illusions into one's mind to drive their victim mad."

Seras closed the book and quickly put it back, leaving the library after turning off the light. Danny followed her, hearing her mumble, "Seventy-four more years!? No wonder Master was always so grumpy; he had to wait forever to get all his powers." "So, what does this mean for us?" Danny asked her. Seras stopped walking and sighed, "Best case scenario is that this is just a coincidence, there is no vampire, all is right with the world, and I'll get a puppy for Christmas." "And the worst case scenario?" Danny asked, already regretting it. "This vampire has been around for as long as Master Alucard, or even longer, in which case we're buggered," Seras told him. "It might not be that bad, maybe he just turned 80," Danny said. "Maybe," Seras said, not too certain herself of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Seras**

The day went by as usual; Sir Integra insisted that she could manage the Royal Order of Protestant Knight's affairs, although she needed Jefferson to give her coffee instead of tea, black with 5 sugars. Jasmine was a little better; her coffee only needed 2 sugars. Today Mr. and Mrs. Fenton took it upon themselves to show off some of their anti-ghost weapons, which Sir Integra admitted was quite impressive. Seras stayed up all day to ensure that nothing went wrong. Danny was acting very cautiously the whole day, watching over his older sister like a hawk protecting a baby chick, it was actually quite adorable.

After Dinner Danny approached her, "Anything?" Seras shook her head, "Nothing, I haven't seen, heard, smelled or sensed anything undead. The problem is that it's the daytime; my powers are very limited in the day." "Man," Danny said, "I wish I had a vampire sense, or something." "So being around me hasn't affected you at all?" Seras asked, curious. "Not that I know," Danny said, "but that's not important right now. We need to come up with a way to find the guy that's attacking Sir Integra and Jazz. You have any ideas?" _I…never really thought about how to find him…_ "Well, I reckon we need to get Sir Integra's permission to leave the Manor; then we can search the nearby areas, the problem is that Sir Integra never lets me out unless there is definitely a vampire attacking innocents. We don't really have any solid proof that a vampire is causing her and Jasmine's dreams, which is our biggest obstacle." "So what, we just sit here and do nothing!?" Danny angrily asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Seras told him. "What's the use of having so many powers if you can't protect anyone?" Danny said aloud. "Listen Danny, this isn't some children's show where you can just magic up a way to find the bad guy and beat him. This is the real world where a lot of times we can't find him until he makes a big move. We'll wait until tonight, I want you to go into Sir Integra's dream and fight off her attacker. Maybe he'll leave a clue or something." "And just let him do whatever the Hell he wants to my sister!?" Danny yelled. "It's not like that! Last night he clearly went after Sir Integra first, it's obvious she's his main target. Your sister was probably just an afterthought for him," Seras told him. Danny sighed and turned away, "I'll see what I can do. You have any idea what to expect?" "Sir Integra may dream about Master Alucard…or Walter, her old butler. The two of them practically raised her after her Father died," Seras said, and disappeared into the shadows.

**Danny**

Danny woke up at night to see Seras next to his bed. "Come on, Sir Integra is finally asleep, we need to act quickly," Seras told him. Danny went Ghost and flew through the mansion, following Seras as she ran to Sir Integra's room. Inside Danny saw Sir Integra in bed; she looked exhausted, as if she had used up all her energy during the day. "Okay, here goes," Danny said as he became intangible and floated over to her. "Be careful," Seras told him, and Danny entered Sir Integra's body and mind. Inside Integra's dream he turned invisible and heard…laughing? Danny looked around and noticed it was a bright and sunny day at Hellsing Manor. Danny followed the laughing to the front, where he saw a young girl wearing a white shirt and blue skirt with long platinum blonde hair and glasses with blue eyes.

_So that's Sir Integra as a kid? She looks a lot happier. _He watched the girl running around kicking a ball with an old butler. "Careful Integra, we don't want to get the ball too close to Alucard now," the old butler said, Danny figured he must have been Walter. Danny then looked as the young Integra looked over at a shadow with glowing red eyes. Danny shuddered just looking at it, _that's Dracula. He's even creepier than I thought. _The shadow creature then walked into the light and Danny saw Alucard. He was a tall, thin man in a black suit and boots with white gloves and a red overcoat and fedora hat, and a pair of orange sunglasses on his nose which did nothing to hide his red glowing eyes.

"Why can't I play with my new master, Angel?" Alucard asked; his voice was a lot deeper than Danny expected. "Your idea of play usually involves dismemberment and gore," Walter said. "You didn't complain about that during the War, and I remember you having just as much fun as I was," Alucard said, and Danny saw the old butler wave his arms and shining lines appear in the air. "No fighting you two," the young Integra admonished, "It's time for Afternoon Tea anyway. Please bring it to the garden, Walter." "No, I don't think I will," the butler said, then all of a sudden his black hair turned blonde and his grey eyes glowed green as he became a little shorter and his face became more handsome and younger.

"You!" Integra yelled; she was now an adult. "You're mine," the blonde man sneered, "Now and forever." Danny quickly took control of Alucard's body and punched the blonde man away. His mind was filled with memories of Integra, of Alucard killing hundreds, thousands without mercy using guns, his bare hands, and powers that came straight out of a horror novel. _This guy is Evil! _Danny thought as he then got between Integra and the blonde man. "You're not doing anything to my Master, scum," Danny said in Alucard's body. Danny-in-Alucard's-body then drew two massive handguns from his coat and pointed them at the blonde man.

"Begone," he said and started firing away. The blonde man dodged his bullets then all of a sudden the ball Integra had been playing with came speeding towards him. Danny shot the ball and turned around to pistol whip the vampire as it ran towards Integra while he was distracted. The vampire was sent flying and Danny-in-Alucard's-body fired away with his guns, turning the vampire into bits of meat and blood. The bits of meat then reformed back into a man who said, "I will have you yet!" "Oh shut up," Danny said and shot him right between the eyes, making the vampire disappear in a cloud of dust.

Seeing that his job was done, Danny left Dream Alucard's body and came out of Integra's body. "Is it done?" Seras asked him. "I think so, I shot him a lot and he said he 'would have her yet', then I shot him right between the eyes and he disappeared into dust," Danny told her.

"Come on, Sir Integra needs her sleep. And we should make sure that he doesn't hurt your sister too," Seras said, and they respectively flew and ran to Jazz's room. Inside Danny heard his sister start to whimper and quickly overshadowed her. Jazz's dream was worse than he could imagine. He spotted his sister shirtless, crying and running away from the blonde man, who was laughing as he chased her. "You enjoyed it and you know it," the blonde man yelled at her. "And you'll enjoy this one even more." _HELL NO! _Danny didn't bother staying invisible, instead he flew down like a bolt of divine retribution as fast as he could, crushing the blonde man when he hit him.

Danny floated away from him, "Get up you slime ball. I know that you can take more than that." "Danny," Jazz said, "Stay back!" Danny yelled at her, his hands glowing with power, getting ready to fight the blonde monster that had tormented his sister. Before he knew it the blonde man was right in front of him, his face looking like a too large mouth filled with fangs. Danny raised his arm to defend himself and felt the fangs clamp onto his arm, then screamed as the blonde man jerked his head, tearing his arm off. "AAHH!" Danny and Jazz screamed in pain and horror. Danny and Jazz watched as the blonde man tore a chunk off his severed arm and ate it like a shish kabob. "Your defenses are no match for me," the blonde man told Jazz.

_He thinks I'm part of Jazz's dream, _Danny realized. _I'm in a dream…_Danny quickly concentrated and his severed arm was quickly replaced with a new one, "Alright!" Danny flew over and clocked the blonde man on the jaw, hard enough to hear it break. "That's for invading my sister's dreams!" Danny flew faster and kicked him straight into the air, "That's for tearing my arm off!" Danny then pounded him back into the ground as hard as he could, the blonde man exploded when he struck the ground. As he started reforming Danny sucked in a mighty breath, "This is for being a perverted psycho!" Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail and kept on Wailing until he saw the remains of the blonde man turned to dust. Danny then flew out of Jazz's dream. Seras was waiting outside the door, "Did it work?" she asked him.

Danny turned back into his Human form, "I think so, I used my Ghostly Wail on him and he turned to dust like in Sir Integra's dream." "You should get some sleep, I'll wake you up if anything happens," Seras assured him. Danny yawned, "Thanks, Good Night." "Good Night," Seras told him, and Danny went back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Danny**

The next morning went by fine, nothing worth mentioning happened until after Dinner when Sir Integra had Jefferson get Danny to come to her office again. He saw Sir Integra in a green suit with blue tie and her ever present gloves and brown cigarette thing standing in front of her desk. "Come walk with me, Daniel," she said, and they walked outside into a garden in the back yard of the mansion. "We are allies now, equals. Because of that, I will be straightforward now. Vampires are not the only opponents you may face," Sir Integra told him. "What else is there? Ghosts, vampires, zombies, what else, aliens? Werewolves? Frankenstein!?" Danny exasperatedly asked; it was beginning to feel like every month a new monster was appearing in his life. Sir Integra blew smoke out her nose with a look of amusement, "Aliens, no. Werewolves are a possibility, though it's been 6 years since we last encountered one, and Frankenstein's Monster is a work of fiction I can assure you. No, the enemy I refer to is Iscariot."

"Iscariot?" Danny asked. "You noticed that my organization is the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. Iscariot is the Roman Catholic Church's dirty little secret, a fanatical order whose purpose is to kill all unholy abominations in their path, using any means necessary. They are one of the Royal Order's worst enemies," Sir Integra explained. "Why? Aren't you after the same thing, killing all monsters?" Danny just didn't understand it. "You're a poor student aren't you," Sir Integra said, Danny didn't comment. "For centuries Catholics have resented Protestants and vice-versa, while now they're making attempts to reconcile, Iscariot is still around 'just in case'. They hate non-Catholics with a fury only surpassed by their hatred for monsters. Because of this, and the fact that I had Alucard as my servant, and now Seras as well, they see me as the physical embodiment of all that they hate."

"So now a bunch of crazy monster hunters are going to come after me. Business as usual," Danny said, rolling his eyes. Sir Integra then surprised him by lifting him up by his shirt collar, "Do. Not. Underestimate. Them. They have access to ancient magic and technology the likes of which we still cannot fathom. Their greatest weapon is The Regenerator; a human being who has been enhanced to that their physical speed and strength matches a vampire's, and they also heal like a vampire as well. The one that Alucard fought was Father Alexander Anderson; Alucard himself admitted that Anderson could have killed him." Danny looked at her shocked, _can't I ever catch a break!? _"Father Anderson and over 90% of Iscariot were killed in the Zeppelin Incident, but according to reports from some people I have in high places, Iscariot has recovered enough to make a new Regenerator. We still don't know who he or she is, but there's no doubt that they will be Anderson's equal, if not superior, in power," Sir Integra told him then she let Danny back down.

"You think I'm afraid? I've been through things just as bad as you!" Danny yelled at her. "I doubt that. You didn't watch your men being slaughtered, only to rise up and be slaughtered again. You didn't watch as one of the oldest cities in the world burned. You didn't watch someone you trusted all your life betray you. Whatever you've seen cannot compare to the horror's I have witnessed," Sir Integra said with a look daring him to continue. "Yes it can," Danny said, making sure that she was paying attention. "I've been to the future, 9 years into the future. And I saw the world was destroyed, and I fought the thing that destroyed it," Danny said.

"What did it?" Sir Integra said, paying full attention. "Me," Danny told her. "Last year we had a test at school, the and there's a bright future waiting for you. Fail and you're flipping burgers forever. I fought a ghost and there was an explosion, I went intangible and phased through the case my teacher had the answers in. This is where things changed.

"In that future I used the answers to ace the test, Mr. Lancer figured out I cheated and called my parents to meet him at the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker, my two best friends, went there to try to stand up for me, just as I showed up the Nasty Burger exploded when their 'secret sauce' overheated. My worst enemy, Vlad Plasmius, adopted me out of pity. I couldn't take it anymore and begged him to separate my Ghost and Human halves, and that's when everything went downhill."

Sir Integra looked at him suspiciously, "This all sounds like the plot to a comic book." "Says the lady that runs a vampire hunting organization," Danny shot back. "Touché." Danny continued, "My Ghost Half went crazy and tore out Vlad's own Ghost Half and merged with it. Over the next ten years he rampaged throughout the world, destroying everything he saw. I ended up in that future and fought him; he beat me, and came here to make sure all that happened. I managed to get back to this time and stop him, but I got his greatest weapon when I did." At this Danny went Ghost and left the garden, Sir Integra following him. "Where's the firing range?" Danny asked. "This way," Sir Integra said, and they went to the East corner of Hellsing Manor. "Cease fire!" Sir Integra yelled and all the men that were practicing stopped shooting.

Danny took a deep breath and walked about ten feet away from the men and unleashed his Ghostly Wail, destroying everything 1000ft in front of him. When Danny finally stopped the men all had their mouths open in shock, even Sir Integra. Danny then looked at Sir Integra and said, "I have to constantly keep a lid on that. Not to mention the fact that I've been brainwashed, framed, kidnapped, tortured and hunted more times than I can count last year. After all that, I'm not afraid of anything anymore." Danny said then flew into the mansion.

**Seras**

Seras woke up just after Supper to find everyone was a little more somber. Soldiers she passed kept on saying, "That kid can destroy anything!" Or things like, "Looks like we got this thing in the bag now." _Are they talking about Danny? _Seras asked herself. It was true that he was powerful, but the troops were acting like he was the Second Coming. Seras stopped one of the older soldiers; she thought his name was Dougal, and said, "What are the others talking about?" Dougal took a second and said, "This afternoon at the firing range, Danny Phantom yelled real loud and everything in front of him for a good 300 meters was destroyed!" "What!?" Seras yelled, "It's true," Dougal responded, "With him on our side, those vampires don't stand a chance!" Seras was a red blur as she ran to the firing range to see that everything was just as Dougal said.

_Danny did this!? _The vampire couldn't believe that that small boy was capable of such destruction, but the evidence was laughing at her face. Seras traveled in the shadows and knocked on the door to Sir Integra's office. "Enter," Sir Integra answered after a few seconds. Seras went in and smelled brandy, and indeed Sir Integra was sipping from a glass. "Master, did you see-" "I was there," Sir Integra interrupted her and sighed. Seras took a quick sniff of the air and was glad to note that the alcohol wasn't too strong in her master's breath. "I underestimated that boy. He has been through more than I suspected," Sir Integra said as she took another sip of brandy.

"Before his little… 'demonstration' he told me that since he became half-ghost he was tortured, brainwashed, hunted, and framed for crimes he didn't commit. The raw anger I saw in his eyes was as real as mine whenever I look in the mirror," Sir Integra said. "I had assumed that his life couldn't possibly compare to mine, and in the grand scheme of things it doesn't, yet his own personal struggles were much worse than mine." Seras took a minute to think about all she knew about Sir Integra: mother dead at three, father at 12, traitor uncle, Alucard, Millennium, Iscariot, the Convention of Twelve, her recent nightmares, what could compare to that!?

"Are you sure that's not the brandy talking?" Seras asked, _maybe she just can't hold her alcohol. _"If only it was," Sir Integra said. "I never considered that Daniel had fought all his battles in the front, while most of mine have been from the rear. My life was not in as constant danger as his, I would just order men to go here or go there, before Millennium's attack my life was almost never in danger, and these last six years have been so remarkably quiet that it's unbelievable." _If only it was remarkably quiet, _there had been plenty of vampire attacks, all the soldiers earned their pay, but compared to Millennium, yes it was quiet. Sir Integra took another sip of brandy and snorted in amusement then concluded, "I've fallen into the same trap the Convention of Twelve made, I judged a person by their age alone."

Just then an alarm sounded and Sir Integra immediately ran to the phone on her desk, "What's happening?" "An army of ghouls is approaching from the South-West, and there appear to be at least five vampires leading them," was the reply. _Not again! _"Are they armed?" Sir Integra immediately asked, just as the sound of a rocket launcher impacting a wall resounded throughout Hellsing Manor.

**Danny**

Danny woke up to the sound of alarms going off, _that's never a good sign. _He quickly got out of bed and ran out to the hallway where he saw soldiers running throughout the mansion. "What's going on!?" Jack asked, and then they heard an explosion. "Security breached! Security breached! Hostiles are armed but unarmored, aim for the heart!" Danny heard a soldier yell and then shooting filled the hallway. Maddie and Jazz were soon in the hallway and ten soldiers immediately surrounded them, "On Sir Integra's orders you need to come with us to the safe room immediately," an older soldier with a mustache said. Jack, Maddie and Jazz followed the soldiers while Danny defiantly said, "I'm going to fight!" and without another word went Ghost and flew to the sound of gunfire.

_I'm not letting anyone die for my sake! _Danny quickly saw men shooting at a mass of purple eyes that was firing back at them. Danny took aim and fired away with his ghost rays until the shooting from the other side stopped. "Move in! Move in!" a soldier yelled only for a female voice to say, "Fall back, I'll handle this!" Danny and all the soldiers saw Seras emerge from the shadows with the two cannons Danny saw in her room. The soldiers retreated but Danny floated down and stood next to her. "You should be with your family," Seras told him as she took aim. "I'm not going to stand by while people get killed," Danny told her as the smoke cleared and more ghouls started marching towards them.

"Don't die," Seras told him and opened fire. Danny's ghost rays and Seras's Harkonnen Cannons made quick work of the ghouls and they quickly flew and ran respectively forward, firing away at anything that had purple glowing eyes. They soon arrived at the hole in the wall the ghouls were coming from. They spotted a tall woman with black hair and an even taller redhead man, both of them had glowing green eyes. "So, you're Danny Phantom?" the man said, "Scrawny little wanker aren't you?" "What do you want?" Seras immediately asked, pointing both cannons at the vampires. "Our Master wants two new brides," the woman said, laughing. "JAZZ!" Danny yelled and turned to fly back to his family when the man blurred and was in front of him. Danny went intangible just as the man punched him and Seras and the woman charged toward each other.

**Seras**

The black haired woman was fast, as fast as Seras in fact and what was worse was that she was taller. _Damn, I shouldn't have wasted my ammo on those ghouls! _Seras dodged a kick and tried to move in on the woman only to be punched back 20 ft. _She has ze reach advantage, but what of 'er abilities? _Pip asked in Seras's head. Seras immediately punched the floor with her shadow arm, sending shadows out along the walls and floor. The woman was a blur as she nimbly dodged the shadows only for a hand to grab onto her ankle as she jumped, "I got you!" Pip crowed as Seras's fist pierced her heart.

**Danny**

Danny stayed intangible as he tried to blast the redheaded vampire but the man dodged his blasts. _He's so fast! _For what felt like the hundredth time in 2 minutes the man kicked through Danny, and an idea finally sprung in his head. Letting the power of his Cold Core throughout his body Danny charged at the man. "Persistent git, aren't you?" the man laughed as he tried to kick him again. He passed right through Danny, emerging from him completely frozen solid. Danny then blasted away at the frozen vampire, shattering him into ice and dust. Danny immediately flew in the direction he last saw the soldiers escorting his family, only to nearly run into a mass of ghouls.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Danny yelled as he blasted away with his ice rays. Danny soon heard his sister scream and flew even faster, only to get a fist in his face. "You're not going anywhere," a short yet muscular bald guy said. "Says you!" Danny yelled as he tried to phase through the man, only to be grabbed by his throat. _WHAT! _"I'm not some weak fledgling that's powerless against ghosts, boy," the bald guy said, punching Danny hard in the gut nearly 50 times in 5 seconds. Danny moaned at the pain and stopped being intangible. "I wonder what your blood tastes like," the bald man smiled, his mouth full of fangs. Suddenly a fist exploded from the man's chest and Danny saw that it was Seras, "Come on!"

Danny and Seras soon heard a scream and something exploded right in front of them. Danny blasted blindly and saw that he froze one of the vampires holding a grenade launcher. Danny flew as fast as he could and saw his parents lying on the ground.  
"Mom! Dad!" Danny quickly checked, they were bleeding, bad. "They're still alive," Seras told him then saw that all their guards were dead. Seras took one of their rifles and ran off while Danny grabbed his parents and flew to where Sir Integra told him the Medical Wing was.

**Seras**

Seras flew to the roof through the hole in the side of the Mansion after killing all ghouls in her way. Using her Third Eye the vampire saw a medium height blonde man running, carrying the unconscious Jasmine and Sir Integra over his shoulders like gunny sacks. Just as Seras was going to pull the trigger a feeling of immense pain flew through her head. It was as if she was being cut by Zorin Blitz's scythe, mauled by the Captain's werewolf form, stabbed by Father Anderson's bayonets, and shot by her Master's Casull all at once, multiplied a thousand fold. _You should be thanking me for freeing you, ungrateful little cunt! _A voice roared in her head when the pain stopped. Seras stood up and realized that Sir Integra and Jasmine were gone, in the hands of a vampire who would do unspeakable things to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Danny**

Danny was sitting with his parents at the Medical Wing of Hellsing Manor when Seras appeared in the doorway holding the vampire he froze solid. "I need to interrogate this one. Can you get rid of the ice?" she said. Danny and her left the Medical Wing and Seras's shadow arm wrapped around the still frozen vampire. Danny went Ghost and placed his hand on the frozen vampire and concentrated, making the ice molecules move faster until the ice melted off the vampire. Danny saw that she was a young woman with red hair before Seras clamped onto her throat. "What are you doing!?" Danny screamed and tore Seras off the girl.

He was too late and watched her turn into ash. "Blood is the currency of the soul. In a person's blood is their memories and abilities, it's the most reliable way of interrogating a vampire," Seras told him, wiping some of the blood off her mouth." "But it's just so…" Danny didn't even know how to describe it. "Wrong? Unnatural? Monstrous? Yes, it is. But we don't have much time; Jasmine and Sir Integra are in a barn 241 kilometers South-West of here," without further ado Seras grabbed onto Danny and ran as fast as she could out of the Manor. Danny didn't say anything because everything was a blur as she dragged him along at almost 2000mph. When they stopped Danny saw that they were floating above a barn.

"Make us intangible, I can't go through walls yet," Seras told Danny, and he made them both intangible and they passed through the roof to the floor and saw nothing but some cows and a horse. Seras went over to the horse and gently pulled it out of its stall then opened up a trap door that was in the stall. "We're going into the lion's den. According to that girl, Lisa's, memories her Master, Lucas Moore, is 134 years old and has three brides under his command. Remember, decapitation or destroying their hearts will kill them," Seras told Danny then she opened the trap door and jumped in.

**Seras**

Seras ran while Danny flew behind her through the corridor. Seras was in the lead, letting Lisa's memories guide her. She soon smelled three women in front of them. "Get ready, the Brides are approaching," Seras warned Danny. "I'll take care of them, you get Jazz and Sir Integra," Danny told her. "Are you sure?" Seras asked him. Seras then turned and saw another Danny was flying next to her and yet another above her. "Positive," the Danny's told her. "Be careful," Seras warned him as she merged with the shadows and went even faster. She soon passed three women running to where Danny was, she saw that all had long hair, two of them were redheads. _Oh no, _Seras thought as she reached a large iron door and heard Sir Integra yell, "Get away from her!"

A large crash sounded and Seras yelled, "MASTER!" Turning her shadow-arm into a hammer Seras punched the door with all her might, sending it crashing down onto the floor. She saw for a moment that the room was some sort of 'love shack' with a large bed in the middle before turning her attention to the blonde man, Lucas Moore, pushing Sir Integra against a wall with her arm bent behind her, blood coming from her broken nose and glasses shattered on the floor. "One more step, fledgling, and I'll tear her arm off," Moore told her, his eyes glowing a malevolent shade of green. To emphasize the point he quickly twisted Sir Integra's arm, breaking it and making her scream in pain.

"Kill him Seras!" Integra screeched. Seras glanced over to see Danny's sister was on the floor, slumped over the wall, thankfully still alive, but unconscious. _He has all the cards. I can't let Sir Integra die here. _Seras looked at him and licked her lips seductively, like she had seen in more movies than she cared to count. "Let me have her," Seras said, giving a fang-filled grin. "I've wanted her blood for a long time," Seras said, Moore looked at her questioningly. "She gave me some when I was a weak little fledgling, I never tasted anything sweeter. Did you know she's still a virgin?" Seras said; Moore's eyes focused on her.

"Everyone knows that, the Iron Maiden, everyone calls her that," Moore said, leaning his head to lick Sir Integra's neck. "I deserve her," Seras said. "What's in it for me?" Moore asked. Seras slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of her uniform, "I can think of a few things." Moore smirked and licked his lips, "After I eat," Seras told him. Moore pushed Sir Integra over to her and Seras grabbed her with her shadow-arm. Seras then karate-chopped as fast as she could, cutting Moore's left arm off. Seras followed up with a roundhouse kick, only for Moore to catch it and throw her into the bed, shattering the wooden frame. "You enjoy being that bitch's slave!?" Moore yelled at Seras. Seras jumped up and ran forward only for Moore to dodge her punch and punch her in the face.

"You're a vampire! We don't serve humans! We fuck and eat them to our hearts content!" Moore yelled, and the pieces of the broken wooden frame started to float up in the air.

**Danny**

Danny soon heard footsteps in the corridor, _the brides. _Danny took a second and thought, they could tear him apart because they were faster than him. _But if I take away their speed, _Danny and his copies quickly used his ice ray, covering the floor and walls and ceiling just in case, with slippery ice. Danny saw three beautiful women, two redheads and one blonde, come running only to slip and fall on the ice. Danny didn't bother with witty banter and only blasted away until he was certain the vampires were dead before absorbing his copies and flying forward as fast as he could. Up ahead he heard, "After I turn the girl, you will be her first meal." Danny went into a room to see Seras facedown on the floor a pool of blood spreading from her and Sir Integra was slumped against a wall, one of her arms and a leg bent in a painful way.

The vampire's face was looking at him with eyes full of hate. "Let my sister go!" Danny yelled at him, getting ready to blast ghost rays. "You killed my brides!" the vampire roared at him, and with his one arm threw half a broken wooden bed frame at Danny, who blasted it apart. Danny just barely dodged as the vampire ran at him, mouth wide open and filled with fangs. The vampire then turned faster than Danny expected and then something hit him from behind. Danny rolled on the floor just in time to accidentally trip up the vampire, sending him flying into the wall. Danny quickly spun around and blasted a ghost ray, only for it to stop three feet in front of the vampire. "I won't kill you. "I'm going to turn you into my slave and your sister as well," the vampire told him, raising a hand and forcing the ghost ray back.

Danny poured more power into his ghost ray, only for it to be pushed back a little more by the invisible shield in front of the vampire. "And every night I'll fuck her until she bleeds, and I'll make you watch!" Just then a piece of wood hit the vampire from behind and Danny's ghost ray charged forward, blasting the vampire's upper half off before his lower half turned to ash. Danny saw that Jazz had grabbed part of the bed frame and hit him, distracting him so Danny could blast him. "Jazz!" Danny excitedly yelled as he hugged her, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but Seras and Sir Integra," Jazz said, going to them. Danny turned Seras over and the Fenton's gasped; three pieces of wood were impaled through her stomach, one through each shoulder, one through her chest and one in her mouth.

"He blindsided her with pieces of the bed frame, I tried to use one to stab him while he was distracted, but before either of us knew what happened, he used Seras as a shield and I stabbed her through her chest, then he kicked my leg and pushed me back before putting one through her mouth," Sir Integra groaned, "Bring her to me." Danny carefully picked up Seras and took her to Sir Integra, "Get the wood out of her, otherwise she can't heal. She needs blood," Sir Integra told him before taking off the glove of her right hand with her teeth. Danny and Jazz barely managed not to gag as they pulled the wooden shards out of Seras's body; the sound she made as the one in her mouth came out wasn't good. Sir Integra bit her forefinger hard enough to bleed then stuck it into Seras's mouth, "Seras! You're not dying yet! You're not allowed to die yet! I order you to take my blood!"

After a minute nothing happened and Sir Integra desperately yelled, "DAMN IT SERAS! TAKE MY BLOOD!" still nothing. Sir Integra then grabbed Seras one handed and pulled her head to her throat, Danny thought he heard her whisper, "Please, not you too." Seras groaned and Sir Integra hissed slightly as Seras bit her neck. Seras then moved away from her neck, fully healed, "Thank you sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_The HellsingMansion, England_**

_One Week Later_

**Seras**

The Fenton's required four days to recover fully; luckily their injuries were minor compared to what Lucas Moore could have done to them. The only reason they survived was that Jasmine had surrendered herself in return for him sparing their lives. All told, the attack had killed 16 soldiers and left 27 injured. Seras was helping Sir Integra as the leader of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights returned from the funerals for the dead. Sir Integra said as they got to her bedroom where she would work from bed, "I think it is time we went public." "WHAT!?" Seras yelled, "But Sir, you said that the public wasn't ready to know about vampires!" Sir Integra smirked at her, "And who said that we'll only be hunting vampires?"

**_Manson Mansion, Indiana, USA_**

**Danny**

"Is Jazz okay?" Sam asked Danny as they lay on her bed. Her parents were away on a business trip until tomorrow. This was the first time they had gotten to be together since Danny left. "Yeah, she's fine," Danny said. "Then what's wrong?" Sam asked him. Danny sighed and looked at her, "I can't just act like nothings happening. There are vampires out there Sam. I have the power to help get rid of them for good." "How?" Sam asked him. "I'm going to talk to a guy from the government tomorrow. I think its time the Guys in White started being useful.

**The End**

**I would like to thank: Exalted Demi-Soul, Guntherson 962, GhostGirl 89243, and Cap. Dead Beard for their reviews to ****Strange Allies**** which inspired me to write this sequel. I plan on making an entire series of crossovers now. Next one will have an appearance from Heinkel Wolfe. But for now, I got to get back to other projects. Thanks for all the reviews of this story, they're all appreciated. **


End file.
